


Truth or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Horny Teenagers, Innocent Boy Gonta..., M/M, Oral Sex, Ryoma has.. Probably done this before, Smut, Teenagers, Truth or Dare, Yes They're Teenagers Still Sorry, a little plot, but more porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A game of truth or dare leads an experience Ryoma and Gonta might not ever forget.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Author here. Sorry this is shitty, I wrote it out of a stupid idea and it ended up pretty crappy. I tried, though. Hopefully y'all like this. It's my first time writing for Danganronpa and writing smut, so it's probably complete crap.

Ryoma sat down.

The party Kaito had thrown was getting a little wild, so Kaede quickly suggested truth or dare, which seemed to simmer everybody down a little. They were all sitting in a small circle, with some food and alcohol in the center.  
"Okay, who wants to go first?" Asked Kaede, smiling widely. Quickly, Ouma raised his hand. Kaede nodded at him.  
"Okay, Kaito! Truth or daare?" He asked, grinning mischievously at the astronaut. Kaito laughed, and picked dare.  
"Alrighty! I dare you to.. let Shuichi sit on your lap until your turn three turns from now! Nehehe!" He said, pointing at Shuichi. The detective turned red in the face, stumbling over to Kaito and sitting in his lap. Kaito seemed.. happy.

"Okay.. Himiko! Truth or dare?" Kaito asked, adjusting his position for Shuichi. Himiko rolled her eyes. "I pick truth."  
"Ok, ok! Is it true.. you don't have a crush on Tenko?" He asked, giving a sly smile to Tenko across the room. She had a face of terror and embarrassment.  
Himiko simply shrugged and said "No. I don't have a crush on her."  
Tenko looked crushed, silently cursing and drinking from a bottle of alcohol.  
The turns went quick, Himiko daring Maki to kiss Kaede on her head, and then Maki daring Miu to run her hand through Tenko's hair. It got a little more exciting as Miu asked Gonta a question since he picked truth.

"Is it true…. That you're dominant in the bedroom?" She asked, smiling wildly as Gonta looked slightly confused.  
"Gonta does not know what you are speaking of. In the bedroom?"  
"Dude, like, sex. Are you aggressive and dominant or not?"  
"Oh, well, Gonta does not.. do much sex? He cannot answer that question."

Miu groaned.  
"Alright then, Ryoma! Truth or Dare?" She asked, taking her attention off of poor Gonta.  
Ryoma shrugged, finally answering "Dare."

Miu's face contorted into one of pure evil intent. She smiled and said "I dare you to fuck Gonta." 

Ryoma jumped. What the hell was she saying? Him having sex with Gonta? The fuck?

"I mean it. You two, go into my room across the hall and fuck! I mean, Gonta needs to experience things sometime." Miu cackled.

After a bit of pressuring, Ryoma lead Gonta to Miu's room, unlocking the door with her spare key and walking inside. The room was pretty messy, with spare bits of what he assumed to be robotic creations scattered on the floor. Her bed was a lot cleaner, the blankets being somewhat tidy and nothing being on it.  
"Friend Ryoma, what was Miss Miu meaning by.. fuck?" Gonta asked politely. Ryoma nearly spat out his own tongue when the big guy swore, but he contained himself enough to answer.  
"Uh, well, you see Gonta, fucking is um, sex. That's what she meant."  
Gonta gasped. "Gonta do that with friend Ryoma? Why would Miss Miu dare you to do that?" He asked, looking very confused now.  
Ryoma sighed. "Well, Gonta, she's very.. promiscuous. She does dirty things a lot and when she has the chance, she tries to get other people into it too." He replied, making Gonta nod. 

"But friend Kaito said dares have to be done. You cannot not do them. Therefore, we must do the dare." Gonta said. Ryoma's eyes bulged, staring at Gonta. The giant simply picked Ryoma up and put him on the bed.

"Gonta knows how to do this! He has never done it himself, but once friend Kaito and friend Leon let him watch their videos on the computer where a lady and man do the thing. He knows how to do it now." Gonta rambled, taking off his shirt and unzipping his jeans. Ryoma gulped. Was this really happening?

Ryoma slowly undressed too, a little nervous but slightly intrigued that the guy knew somewhat what sex even was. Maybe he'd chicken out last second? Maybe he'd do something wrong and give up? Ryoma could only hope, to be honest.

Gonta finally took his underwear off, revealing a pretty large package. And he wasn't even hard yet. Ryoma's anxiety seemed to lessen as his erection seemed to suddenly grow and push against his pants.  
He undressed quicker, sliding his cat boxers off and sitting on his knees at the edge of the bed. Gonta looked a little lost, but walked up closer to Ryoma and asked "What do we do now? Does Gonta have to sit too or-" before he could finish his question, Ryoma put his hands on Gonta's cock and started to rub him. Gonta let out a low moan, pushing his hips forward and getting closer to the bed. Ryoma repeated his motions of jerking and running and then bent a little.  
His mouth was soon filled with Gonta's erection, the warm taste of sweat and skin feeling like a dessert to Ryoma. He licked around his cock, flicking his tongue in certain spots and making Gonta shout. Good thing the rooms were soundproof.  
He bobbed up and down, Gonta thrusting fast but not hard enough for Ryoma. Ryoma popped off of his dick for a second. "Thrust harder. I want to gag." 

He went back and Gonta obeyed, thrusting hard and fast. Ryoma felt his cock slide into his throat, making him nearly gag and tears fall from his eyes a little. It was amazing. 

Gonta started to growl a little, his hands resting on Ryoma's back. His groans and growls got louder and Ryoma realized what was about to happen. He pulled himself off a little and then, Gonta came.  
Cum spilled into Ryoma's mouth, a little dribbling down his chin. He gulped down what he could and what dripped out he collected with his hands and tongue, savoring the flavor. God, he loved Gonta's dick.

Gonta was breathing heavily, probably from experiencing the first actual orgasm he'd ever had. Ryoma pumped his own cock for a second, thinking of his throat being filled and how good the skin felt in his mouth. He came quickly, groaning softly as his seed spilled into his hand. 

They both cleaned up, Ryoma having to wipe a little cum off of Miu's floor (not that she'd notice). Gonta was silent, staring longingly at Ryoma as the two redressed. Ryoma pretended not to notice.

They walked back to Kaito's room, Miu clapping as they entered, both obviously a little more tired and out of it than they had been before.  
That night had been a pretty damn good one in Ryoma's opinion.


End file.
